Plums
by DreamersParadox
Summary: A childhood friend of Tohru's returns to her hometown, only to be introduced to the Sohma family. Perhaps a romance will bud and flourish?
1. The First Introduction

**Dear Riceball,**

**I'm glad to hear that you found a place to live. Truly, it's nice to see that after everything the world,**  
**in all it's COSMIC power, has thrown at you, you've come out living happily.**

**I actually have some good news of my own. My father got transferred, along with a nice promotion,  
so I'll be moving back! I should be there in time to start school right after break.**

**Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that our new estate is right next to one owned by the "Ohsma's".**  
**Still, it doesn't sound quite right, so I could be mistaken.**

**Hopefully, we can see each other very soon. I would love it if I could meet your new friends too.  
They sound like quite the bunch. Especially this Shigure character, he's an odd one. Ha ha, a novelist? You really are a riceball.  
That man is no "novelist". My dear little riceball, so naive.**

**That should be all. Hope to see you soon, Tohru!**

**With love,  
Plum**

**

* * *

**

"_Miss Honda, do you have a moment?_" Yuki asked, his chivalry crossing over into even the smallest detail.

"_Of course! Is something wrong, Yuki?_"

"_Not at all, Miss Honda. We seem to have some new neighbors, more or less._  
_It's a fair walk to their property, but I was going to go welcome them. _  
_I was wondering, if you have the time, whether you wanted to accompany me?_"

"_Oh! That must be Plum!_" Tohru exclaimed, excitement oozing from her words.

"_Plum?_"

"_Yes! She was a friend of mine when we were little! We were as close as Hana and Uo and I are now!_  
_I mean, Plum is just a nickname. She got it when we all played this game. It was called Fruits Basket._  
_I was always the riceball, I guess it was because I was different, and she was always the plum._  
_I think it's because her hair is a dark purple color, just like a plum! I can't wait for you meet her!_"

"_Well, any friend of yours, Miss Honda, is a friend of mine. Shall we go?_"

"_Absolutely!_"

With that, the two went off in search of their plum.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: I hope we're off to a good start. I have a tendency to just delete my stories at the drop of a hat, but  
I do hope this is the exception. I would love to actually take this one past a few chapters. ^^  
Anywho, please review, as it would be much appreciated.  
**Next Chapter**: Plum is introduced, and given her proper name. It shall definitely be much longer than this one,  
as this is basically an introductory chapter.


	2. Two Silver Speckled Plums

A knock on the door. Footsteps, quick and light. And a crash.

"_Oh, Plum! Are you okay?_" Tohru yelled frantically.

"_Yeah, I'm good. Hey, wait a second... Ribbons in your hair..._  
_Overly energetic... Calls me Plum... Riceball!_  
_How did you know I was here already?_" The new neighbor asked excitedly.

"_Well my friend Yuki saw you were moving in, so we rushed over to welcome you back!_  
_Oh, yeah. Yuki, this is Plum. Plum, this is Yuki._" Tohru said with a smile, introducing the two.

"_My name is actually Koto Nakajima. Or you can call me Plum. Whichever is easier for you!_"

"_You have a lovely name, Miss Nakajima. I hope you're settling in comfortably?_"

"_Very. I do need to finish unpacking my stuff though._"

"_Oh, well why don't you come over for dinner later? I would like everyone to meet you._  
_And you would just love Shigure and Kyou!_"

"_Sounds like fun. I'll drop by later._"

"_Great! I can't wait!_"

"_Neither can I. I'll see you this evening then. Good bye Riceball! You too Yuki!_"

The two returned to the Sohma house, Tohru ecstatic and brimming with energy.

Meanwhile, Koto returned to putting her new dwelling together.

* * *

"_Yuki, Tohru! Where have you two been? Out on a date, perhaps?_" Shigure teased.

A beautiful tint of crimson passed the Prince's cheeks.

"_No. We were seeing our new neighbor._"

"_A new neighbor?_"

"_Yes! She's an old friend of mine! I invited her over for dinner tonight. I hope that's okay._"

"_Of course it is!_" Shigure declared approvingly.

"_Great! I'm going to go buy some things to make it extra special!_"

"_May I come with you, Miss Honda?_"

"_Well I really wanted it to be a surprise..._"

"_Oh. That's alright, Miss Honda. I understand._"

With that, Tohru rushed merrily out of the door.

"_High school girls, high school girls..._" Shigure sang to himself.

"_You really should at least act like a decent guy. You're so troublesome with your lecherous nature._"

"_Well, why don't you tell me about this girl? It would help to control my mouth if my ears were happily occupied._"

"_You're a hopeless case anyway._"

"_Oh, come now Yuki, don't be like that. Let's start off simple. What's her name?_"

"_Koto Nakajima. Miss Honda calls her Plum though._"

"_Plum? That's an odd name._"

"_It's a nickname she acquired. Miss Honda thinks it's because she has purple hair._"

"_Purple? Likes yours?_"

"_No... Her hair is closer to an onyx color, with just a tint of dark purple sheen when she steps into the sunlight._"

"_That sounds appealing. Tell me more about this Koto._"

"_Her hair comes down and stops around mid-back, it's quite long. She has unusual eyes too._  
_They're black, with flecks of... a silvery color. Everything else, well, she could be like Miss Honda's sister._  
_They act quite similar. Endearingly klutzy, upbeat, and friendly._"

"_Oooh, another rare flower! And so close too! Maybe she would like to live with us too!_"

"_Have you no shame?_"

At this time, Shigure was too enthralled with his singing to care for Yuki's opinion.

"_High school girls, high school girls..._"

* * *

Evening had finally come around, and Koto was finished unpacking. She headed towards the Sohma house.

"_Oh dear. Only I could manage to get lost when all I'm doing is going next door!_" She said quietly to herself.

Just then, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She walked faster. Still, she couldn't seem to shake this person.

Feeling a sudden presence behind her, whether it was out of nerves or courage, she swung around, her fist flying through the air.

"_Take this!_" She yelled in false bravery.

She didn't know what she expected, but she was sure that she didn't think she would hit him square on.

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_"

"_You! You were following me! Now... Quit, or I'll hit you again!_"

"_Yeah, right. What are you doing wandering around in the woods anyway?_"

"_I was... I was on my way to my friends house... I got lost._"

"_Gosh you're stupid. What's your friends name?_"

"_Tohru Honda. She was living with a few guys named Yuki, Shigure, and Kyou._"

"_..._"

"_Do you know how to get there?_"

"_Follow me._"

"_Uh... Okay, thanks! My names Koto by the way._"

"_Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, will ya?_"

"_Sorry._"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: I hope this is long enough. Not that I really have any readers right now. But oh well, I'm bound and  
determined to get some! Reviews would make my heart happy, just saying. ^^  
**Next Chapter**: Dinner at the Sohma house! Everyone will be introduced to Miss Nakajima, Shigure included.


	3. Three Nicknames

"_Here we are. Home, sweet, freaking, home!_"

"_Home? Then you must be Shigure!_" Koto exclaimed in shock.

"_Could you be any more ridiculous? NO, I'm not Shigure! Why the hell would you think that?_"

"_Riceball was always telling me that Shigure got all excited about high school girls. Of course,_  
_my sweet little Riceball is far too innocent to realize how perverted that man is, but I know._"

"_So you thought I was Shigure?_"

"_Well, you were sneaking around in the woods, pretty much stalking a high school girl._"

"_I WAS NOT STALKING YOU! I was on my way to MY house, and you happened to be going the same direction._"

"_Oh. Well then... This is awkward! Ha ha ha, no fear! If you're not Shigure,_  
_then you are most definitely Kyou!_"

"_Ding ding ding, we have an idiot!_"

"_You don't have to be so rude._"

"_Yeah whatever. Hey! I'm starving! What are we having for dinner?_" Kyou shouted as he walked into his recently new home.

"_It's almost ready!_" Tohru yelled back from the kitchen.

Shigure and Yuki had already been in the living room when Kyou and Koto walked in.

"_Miss Nakajima, good evening._"

"_Hi there, Yuki!_" She replied with a grin.

"_I see you've met the family fool._"

"_Huh? Oh, Kyou! Yes, we met._"

"_Yeah, and she tried to take my head off!_" Kyou interjected.

"_It's a shame she didn't succeed. But you do have a thick head, I'll credit her that._"

"_What was that?_"

"_Come on now, you two! Let's not tear up my house again, especially when such a flower is present in it!_  
_Yuki! You're description did not do her beauty justice!_" Shigure said, his way of odd introduction.

"_Oh, hi there! You must be Shigure? My name is Koto Nakajima!_"

"_It is a pleasure to meet you! So, how are you liking your new home?_"

"_It's fine, I suppose. It gets a little lonely though._"

"_Lonely? And why is that? I would think someone as radiant as yourself would be attracting plenty of company!_"

"_Ha ha, you're words are too kind, you pervert, you. You see, I live there with my father. My mother passed away during labor,_  
_so it's just the two of us. But my father is such a workaholic, it's like he isn't even there half the time! It just seems like the_  
_only living things in that house are the plants, my mouse, and myself._"

"_You have a mouse, Miss Nakajima?_" Yuki questioned, getting more interested in the conversation.

"_Yes, his name is Wubbles. Most people aren't very fond of mice, but they're just the most enchanting little creatures!_  
_He can even do tricks!_"

"_That's wonderful, Miss Nakajima. But why Wubbles? It's an interesting name._"

"_I just like the way it sounds, that's all._"

"_Sounds pretty stupid to me..._" Kyou mumbled.

"_Dinner's ready!_" Tohru called.

Bringing out several dishes, everyone could only marvel at the spectacular meal.  
Each person had their own bowl of rice, as is tradition. Scattered upon the tabletop were delicious platters  
of perfectly seasoned salmon, fried tofu, an assortment of beef, chopped leeks, and more!

"_Wow! This looks wonderful, Riceball!_"

"_What's with all this 'riceball' crap?_" Kyou spewed out.

"_Chill Carrot-Top. It's called a nickname._" Koto replied.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: So, this is a pretty short chapter, and I realize that. Though, I'm fairly sure I only have like one reader!  
Anyway, this one is for my one and only reviewer, miss-latina! I hadn't planned on updating again today.  
But her review got me pumped up. So I wrote another (short) chapter! Hurrah! Thank you again miss-latina!  
**Next Chapter**: The night is concluded, and some sparks of affection fly!


	4. Four Promises

"_What kind of stupid nickname is riceball?_" Kyou asked, clearly meaning it to be a retorical question.

"_You really didn't have much of a childhood, did you?_" Koto replied.

Silence. It wasn't a comfortable quiet either. It was actually quite disturbing.  
Koto had struck a nerve.

"_So Plum, how did you and Kyou meet?_" Tohru asked, daring to break the noiseless space with optimism.

"_Oh, it's kind of funny actually! I was walking along, and I got lost somewhere along the way._  
_I thought he was a stalker or something! Ha ha, I ended up smacking him right in the face!_  
_But after that, he led me here! Though he wasn't exactly pleasant company._"

"_Ha ha ha, I did the same thing one time!_" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"_Really?_" Koto asked, disbelief written across her face.

"_Yeah she did. She thought I was a stalker too._" Kyou answered, a building rage growing with his voice.

"_Maybe if you didn't follow young girls in the woods like a stupid, stray cat, they wouldn't assume those kinds of things._" Yuki commented.

That, of course, was enough reason to begin an argument amongst the two. Fortunately, everyone was finished with their meal.

"_That was great, Riceball!_" Koto said cheerfully, ignoring the ensuing fight.

"_Yes, it was delicious, just as it always is!_" Shigure added.

"_Thanks._"

"_Well, it's getting late, I guess I should be heading home._"

"_Oh, I guess it is. Will you be okay?_" Tohru asked, concern tinting her voice.

"_Sure, I will! Don't worry about me Riceball!_" She replied confidently.

"_Perhaps Yuki or Kyou could accompany you home? Just to ensure you don't wander off in the wrong direction._" Shigure suggested.

"_Oh, I don't want to impose._"

"_No, Miss Nakajima. These woods become difficult to navigate at night, and it's a good way to your house._  
_I would happily escort you._"

"_Well, when you put it like that..._"

The two left, after Koto had said a good night to everyone.

* * *

"_Oh wow, look at that moon, Yuki!_"

"_A full moon tonight. It is a sight to marvel at, Miss Nakajima._"

"_... Why do you call me that?_"

"_Call you what?_"

"'_Miss Nakajima', it's so formal._"

"_You are a respectable lady, Miss Nakajima. It would feel unappreciative to go without acknowledging that._"

"_Well, if that's you're thing. But you can call me Koto whenever you want._"

"_Okay, Miss Nakajima._"

Before the two knew it, they had arrived at the Nakajima estate.

"_Oh, Yuki, before you leave, would you like to meet Wubbles?_"

"_I would love to._"

"_That's great! Hold on just a second, I'll go get him!_"

Bouncing upstairs, Koto retrieved her furry little friend.

"_Here he is!_" She said, holding him out in her cupped hands towards Yuki.  
Reaching out to pet Wubbles, Yuki found no surprise when the small rodent came towards him.

"_Wow, you really have a way with mice._"

"_He is very cute, Miss Nakajima. But I should be getting back home now._"

"_Oh, alright. But Wubbles will miss you._"

"_Ha ha, I will miss Wubbles as well._" Yuki replied, jesting.

"_Well, I'll miss you too._"

A little surprised by her forward comment, Yuki took a momentary pause.

"_You'll come back to visit, won't you, neighbor?_" Koto pushed.

"_Of course, Miss Nakajima._"

"_Promise?_"

"_Promise._"

"_Pinky promise?_" Koto asked, holding out her pinky expectantly.  
Yuki, for whatever reason, found comfort in this childish display.

"_Pinky promise._"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: Another short chapter, I apologize. Truthfully, I had pretty much abandoned this, but another review  
inspired me! So thank you RisingAngel07! And to answer your question, I was actually thinking I would  
start some romance between both Kyou and Koto, as well as Yuki and Koto. Then I would make an ending  
for Yuki, and an alternative for Kyou. Basically, it's like choosing who you want to have the happy  
ending with Koto. Reviews anyone? (:  
**Next Chapter**: We start a brand new day and see what else Koto does in her spare time.  
Yuki has had a little time with Koto alone, Kyou is up next.


	5. Fives Come In Twos

Early the next morning, Koto found herself taking in the crisp air, bathed in a luxurious morning glow.  
Standing outside for no apparent reason, she was happily surprised when she found a small orange-ish feline wandering outside of her home.

"_Well hey there, Mister Cat. What are you doing here?_" She wondered out loud.

It merely gave her an annoyed look. Cradling the cat, she brought it merrily inside.  
She could have sworn she saw it clawing at the door, until she did a double take.

"_I've gone crazy._"

Still, for safe measure, she scooped it up and brought it into a room with a lovely cabinet carved with ornate patterns.  
Opening it up, she retrieved a small, scarlet collar.

"_Until someone claims you, you can stay here with me!_"

At that moment the feline pounced out of her grasp, dashing for an open window near-by.

* * *

A tumultuous poof seemed to fill the woods.

"_Stupid girl! Could she have made this thing any tighter?_" Kyou yelled to himself in exasperation.

Very much clawing at the binding around his neck, he cursed himself for being transformed.  
Tohru had Uo and Hana over for the first time that day, and it would be the universe's sick joke to make this the day that they all got caught in their other state.  
Tired of the struggle, Kyou had run off into the woods while still in his cute and cuddly form.  
He really didn't expect to run into Koto's house along the way.

"_Maybe I can sneak into the back of the house..._"

Doing so, he wondered why he hadn't thought to do that before.

* * *

Slightly bummed that she had lost her pet in record time, Koto resigned herself to her original agenda.  
Going into town, she entered a good sized building.

"_There's nothing like dancing away your troubles._" She chided to herself.

The stretching was enough to make her bounce with euphoria, but dancing was true art in her mind.  
To be able to move your body in a way so elegant and graceful, to make it look effortless, that was her passion.  
She loved it. And she took classes for it in her spare time.

"_5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8... 1, 2, 3, 4..._"

* * *

Her class had come to an end. Choreography was always curious to her.  
On her way home, she ran into Tohru.

"_Riceball! What are you doing in town?_"

"_I was just getting some things for supper. You look like you've been working out or something._"

"_Huh? Oh, no. Dancing. I just got out._"

"_Oh, well you should come over for dinner again some time. Maybe even tonight?_"

"_Ha ha ha. So polite. Actually, I think you should come over to my place tonight. Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure too._  
_It would be rude not to return the favor._"

"_Are you sure? Do you need help with cooking, or could I get you some ingredients?_"

"_No, no. I'm fine, just come on over around seven!_"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: First, I am VERY sorry about the lack of updates. I've been in a slump. /: It's short, sorry. Just trying to get  
the story moving again. And I would like to thank CrimsonlightofDeath for the review. Thank you so much  
for your kind words. AveryKnight, thank you too for your input. RisingAngel07, you're one of my personal favorites. (:  
**Next Chapter**: MUCH longer, promise! Dinner comes up, and then we will get some actual romance from Kyou.


	6. Six Ways To Be Awkward

"_This is delicious!_" Tohru exclaimed, chipper as usual.

"_Thanks, Riceball. I need to go take some to my father though, I'll be back in a moment._" Koto replied.

Creeping upstairs, Koto held a plate of food in one hand, and the railing in the other.  
Knocking carefully on the wall as she entered, her father turned to her.

"_It looks good._"

"_Thanks._"

Placing the plate on the table in his office, she exited as quietly as she had come.

* * *

"_Miss Honda?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Is Koto happy here, with her father?_"

"_Huh? Um yes, I think so. Why do you ask?_"

"_She and her father seem very... impersonal. From my experience, I don't think that fosters happiness._"

"_Oh, I think it's just their way of coping. They used to be normal family, always eating together, when her mom was still around._"

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Coming down the stairs, much cheerier than when she ascended them, Koto seemed quite hurried to be back on the familiar ground.

"_Miss Nakajima, this dinner is wonderful._"

"_Thanks Yuki, would you like more tea? There's plenty left in the kitchen._"

"_I would love some, thank you._"

"_What about you, Kyou?_"

"_Yeah, but I'll get it myself._"

"_Oh. Well, okay. The kitchen is this way._"

Leading Kyou into the kitchen, she felt uneasy for a reason which she just could not place.

"_You're pretty quiet lately, Kyou. Do you have something on your mind?_"

"_Where is the tea?_"

"_... Here you go._"

Pouring his glass full, and then Yuki's, she began to walk towards the dining room. Kyou made no motion to follow.

"_Kyou? If something's bothering you, I'm always here..._"

"_I'm fine._"

"_Well... let's go. Yuki, Shigure, and Riceball are all waiting on us._"

"_I'm going home._"

"_Sorry?_"

"_I'm leaving._"

"_Did I do some-_"

"_No._"

And with that, Kyou took his leave through the back door. Returning to the table, Koto seemed slightly disheartened.

"_Where's Kyou?_" Tohru questioned.

"_He left._"

"_Don't worry, Koto. Kyou seems to be struggling with his thoughts._" Shigure added, ceasing to stuff his face for the first time that evening.

"_So he's okay? I didn't do anything to upset him?_"

"_Not at all my delicate flower._"

"_Oh, thank goodness._"

"_Yes, you must be relieved to be my floral treasure._"

"_Not that._" Koto replied with a small giggle.

Finishing dinner with fairly pleasant conversation, Koto saw them out. A mere hour later,  
she found herself going for a walk in the evening woods. A rustle in the bushes quickly put an end to her peaceful stroll.  
She paused, still catching the sound of leaves rubbing together. A suspenseful moment passed as she waited,  
a frenzy of thought flooding her mind as she mentally argued with herself. Should she run? Or... Hearing a final move being made,  
she attempted to turn and face her attacker. She wasn't so lucky as she found a pair of strong arms take her body hostage in a firm embrace.  
Struggling slightly, she really began to panic as smoke and a loud shot filled the air. The tight hold that was preciously on her had vanished in an instant,  
and in it's place a small feline friend appeared. Dropping down from her back to the dirt below, he began to paw at her leg.  
Scooping him up, she made her way home as quickly as she could.

"_Thank goodness for my bed... Y-you can stay here tonight, mister cat. I'll just be sleeping, hopefully._"

Koto seemed to faint as she took hold of her stuffed dog plush doll, reserved for exceedingly stressful nights.  
Nuzzling in place of the dog, the cat took his place in Koto's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Koto awoke to find she had managed to lose the same cat twice.

"_For once, I'm thankful that I lost something._" She mumbled to herself.

Wandering to school that morning, she was nearly numb with thoughts of the previous night.

"_I must be going insane, that's it._"

Arriving in a daze, she hardly noticed when she bumped into Kyou.

"_Oh, sorry._"

"_Sure... What's wrong with you?_"

"_I just had a weird night._"

"_What do you mean 'weird'?_"

"_Well... I'm not sure. I think I might be senile now._"

"_Why?_"

"_I just... You wouldn't believe me if I told you._"

"_Try me._"

Looking up to Kyou's face to argue, she suddenly realized how breathtakingly close they were. It was a tad distracting.

"_Well ummm... there was just a uh... uh... well..._"

"_Would you just spit it out already?_"

"_Sorry, it's just..._"

"_Just what?_" Kyou pursued, impatience growing thick in his voice.

"_You're really close._"

"_You're the one that bumped into me, remember?_" He answered with slight defensive agitation.

"_I know, sorry. But I kind of like it._"

"_What the hell? You complain about something you like?_"

"_I'm sorry. It's almost time for class anyway, we better go._"

"_Yeah, okay._"

Walking awkwardly to her seat, Koto pondered over what she just said.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.**  
A/N**: It seems like I'm apologizing a lot lately. -_- I was on a mini-vacation, sorry for no updates. But I'm back!  
First of all, CrimsonlightofDeath, thank you again. You're also one of my favorite readers. (: And Keleio,**  
**your review meant so much to me. Thank you for reading (I hope I still have readers left?).  
So, as always, please review, and stay with me.**  
Next Chapter**: School, school, school. And those Prince Yuki fan club girls.


	7. Seven Crucial Thoughts

"_Good morning everyone. We have a new student with us today._"

Looking at a sheet of white paper, the teacher pronounced the name silently in his head for a brief moment.

"_Her name is Koto Nakajima. I'm sure we will all make her feel welcome. You may a take a seat there, Miss Nakajima._"  
Gesturing to an empty desk, the teacher wrapped up his very short introduction, and continued on towards education.

Ambling towards her place behind a girl with braided hair slung over her shoulder, Koto was in a rather uncaring mood.  
She didn't care to be overly enthused. She didn't care to mope in misery. She just didn't care.

Looking forward at the board, she livened up a slight once she was called upon to answer a tricky math problem.

"_Very good, Miss Nakajima._"

Math had always been her forte. Reading, on the other hand, was her downfall.  
It was only natural that she thanked the heavens when Yuki was called upon to read aloud a passage from a tedious piece of 'literature'.  
It was always during times of great written works that she found her thoughts wander most.

'Lunch is just a little while away...  
Yuki has such a wonderful voice...  
I bet that girl thinks so too,  
since her eyes are pretty much glued to him.  
And that one... And that one...  
I wonder if they have a fan club for him?  
Ha ha, all hail Prince Yuki!  
Oh no! A monster is attacking your kingdom, sir!  
Send Kyou to the vanguard!  
Yes si-'

Ding ding ding.

Venturing back to reality, Koto found herself surrounded with the several girls that she had just been thinking of.

"_... La-la-la-la-la-la-love Yuki!_"

"_Oh. Dear. What are you doing?_" Koto asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"_We heard you live next door to Prince Yuki. Is that true?_"

"_Um, yes... Dare I ask why?_"

"_We are the official Prince Yuki Fan Club! As such, we demand to be told any, and everything, that you know about him._"

"_Sorry?_"

"_You heard us._"

"_Well, yes. But I'm not quite understanding. You want me to stalk him?_"

"_Ha! You wish!_"

"_So, you don't want me to stalk him?_" Koto asked, halfway serious, halfway jesting.

"_Look, it you ca-_"

"_Would you 'ladies' back off already. Like the Prince would want anything to do with you anyway._" A blonde interrupted.

"_Coming from the devil herself!_" The group retorted.

A menacing look passed the savior's face, and the territorial girls took their hasty leave.  
Turning toward Koto, the blonde introduced herself and her friend.

"_Don't mind them, they're kind of obsessed. I'm Uo and this is Hana. I heard you're an old friend of Tohru's._"

"_Um, yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for that._"

"_No problem. Stick with us, kid. Now, let's go have some lunch, I'm starving!_"

* * *

Finding the outdoor air refreshing, Hana, Uo, Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, and Koto all had lunch together.

"_So, Yuki, I got to know your fans pretty well._"

This, of course, made the Prince blush slightly.

"_Don't mind them. They can actually be quite nice when they want to._" He replied.

"_Yeah, as nice as lovesick hyenas can be._" Kyou cut in.

Koto took this opportunity to look over at him, but he simply continued eating, his eyes on Tohru.

'I wonder what goes through his head...'

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.  
**A/N**: Awesome! Two chapters in two days! I think this one is kind of short again though, apologies.  
In any case, Keleio, you have my fondest thanks. Your reviews flatter me. And I would also like to thank  
you for your small hint/tip thing. I was thinking about how quickly Kyou's relation was growing,  
it's good to know someone's paying attention and feels the same. (: Anywho, reviews are always awesome! (:  
**Next Chapter**: Not sure yet. I guess this one will be a definite impromptu writing session. (:


	8. Eight Insults

Being neighbors, it seemed perfectly natural that Tohru, Koto, and the Sohma's should walk home together after school that afternoon.

"_Well actually, I have a job now! So I won't be going home right after school._" Koto announced to an inviting Tohru.

"_That's fairly impressive, Miss Nakajima. You've only been here for a few days, where did you get work at?_" Yuki asked curiously.

"_I'm an instructor at a school for archery that recently needed help, as of today! The owner was a friend of my fathers,_  
_so he's letting me come in._"

"_That's very generous of him._" Yuki replied.

"_Stupid is more like it._" Kyou cut in.

"_And why is that?_" Koto asked indignantly, slightly insulted.

"_I doubt you're any use with a bow and arrow. You would probably take someone's head off._  
_And even if you are halfway decent, what kind of teacher would you be?_"

"_... Well, as much as I like being insulted, I've gotta run._" Koto stated, turning to Yuki and Tohru.

Already walking off, Kyou was a good distance off as Koto began to leave.

* * *

On the way home, Yuki took no break from heckling Kyou for his rude behavior.

"_It wouldn't kill you to use a filter for your mouth._"

"_Not all of us are meek little mice._"

"_I'll take that over a temperamental, foolish cat._"

"_Why don't you go impose all of that 'charm' on someone else. I don't feel like taking your crap today._"

"_Why not? Feeling particularly guilty today?_"

"_Shut up._"

* * *

"_Thank you for coming in. Allow me to explain some of the basics._  
_Here, we do not teach any groups, so to speak. All of our students are given one on one training._  
_You will be assigned three students, each requiring two sessions a week._  
_Today, you will be working with a young boy by the name of Keiji Takeda._"

"_Sounds great._"

Upon further instruction, along with a quick tour, Koto began working with Keiji.  
Grabbing a few arrows, and sizing him up for a proper bow, Koto struck up some conversation.

"_Hey there, Keiji. My name is Koto Nakajima. I'll be teaching you._" She said, smiling.

"_That's cool, I guess._"

"_So, how old are you?_"

"_Thirteen._"

"_Really? How do you feel about archery?_"

"_It's cool._"

"_Not very chatty, are you?_"

"_I don't see a point in it._"

"_Alright. I suppose we'll just keep this at instruction. No pleasant conversation, or anything._"

"_Cool._"

Continuing on with the lesson, the session was spent entirely on posture, stance, and getting comfortable with the bow.

* * *

Going home that evening after work, Koto was pleased with herself. Inspired, even.  
As the moonlight glistened upon the Earth, she had a desire to brush up on her arching.  
Using a tree as a target, she began to practice.  
Hearing a rustle in the bushes, she found herself thinking how many stalkers there seemed to be.

'I have a weapon now though...'

Turning in flash, ready to aim, a bunny hopped innocently out of the bushes, only to dash back in fright.

'Oh. Just a cute rabbit.'

Returning to honing her skills, focus seemed to grow immensely within her.  
So much so, that she didn't' notice when Yuki and Kyou wandered over for a visit.

'Bulls eye.'

"_A very nice shot, Miss Nakajima._"

"_Huh? Oh, thanks. I didn't see you there, Yuki._  
_What brings you over?_"

"_Miss Honda wanted to make sure you got home okay, but she had something cooking._  
_I came in her place._"

"_How sweet! But what are you doing here then?_" Koto asked of Kyou.

"_I got dragged along, is that a problem?_"

"_Just curious._"

"_You seem to be a very capable woman, Miss Nakajima._" Yuki cut in.

"_Oh? Why is that?_"

"_Your hand with a bow is exceptional._"

"_It's nothing, really. Would you like to give it a go, Yuki?_"

"_I don't know about that, I might hit a rabbit off in the woods._"

"_It's not that difficult, I could help you out if you like._  
_I am teaching it now, after all._"

Taking up Koto's offer, Yuki took hold of the odd bow, a little unsure of himself.

"_Yuki?_"

"_Yes, Miss Nakajima?_"

"_Your posture is all wrong._" Koto answered with a giggle.  
Walking over to adjust him, she straightened his back out.

"_Alright, now tighten your grip, aim, and let it fly!_"

Doing as he was told, Yuki did not hit the center, but at least got the tree.

"_Bingo! Good job._"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.**  
A/N**: Keleio, you are awesome. I worship your incredible awesomeness. (: Thank you for your comments/reviews.**  
**Anywho, I will be gone for the next three days or so, so I will not be updating for a bit. Still,  
coming back to some reviews might aid with a faster update? Hint hint. (:**  
Next Chapter**: Yuki's turn. (: Momiji may be introduced as well.


	9. Nine Explanations

"_That was really great for your first time, Yuki!_" Koto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"_Thank you, Miss Nakajima._"

"_Yes, you're awesome! Can we go now?_" Kyou cut in.

"_You can leave anytime you want. No one asked you to come._"

Acting on the impulse of his enraged feline self, Kyou simply grunted in reply, walking back to his 'home'.

"_Yuki? I thought Kyou 'got dragged along'?_"

"_No, Miss Nakajima. He's simply too full of his pride._"

"_I don't really understand._"

"_Shigure simply suggested that he should come along, saying it would be chivalrous to Miss Honda._"

"_Oh, I get it. Yuki?_"

"_Yes, Miss Nakajima?_"

"_Does Kyou like Riceball?_" Koto asked, curiosity painted boldly across her face.

"_I believe he does, Miss Nakajima._" Yuki answered, slight annoyance tinting his features.

After some intense silence, Koto dared to pose another question.

"_Do you like her too?_"

Blinking a few times, as if to aid in his comprehension, Yuki thought for a brief moment, searching for a proper answer.

"_I... am very fond of Miss Honda. She has a loving, and highly admirable personality._"

A small, haunting smile crept it's way onto Koto's face.

"_Yes. She does. I remember envying her when we were little, so, so much._  
_Tell me, Yuki. Do you envy anyone?_"

The question struck him off guard.

"_I... well..._"

"_You don't have to answer. Call it a rhetorical question._"

Relief flooded him.

"_Miss Nakajima, I have a personal question for you too. If you don't mind?_"

"_Go ahead. I'm an open book to all that ask so respectfully._" Koto urged happily.

"_Has anyone here taken your interest, Miss Nakajima?_"

"'_Taken my interest'? Is that your way of asking if I have any crushes?_"

"_I suppose it is._" Yuki obliged with a bashful little smirk.

Unaware of the crimson fading across her cheeks, Koto pondered her answer a bit.

"_Two people have sparked my 'interest'._"

"_I see. That's very nice, Miss Nakajima._"

Pausing for measure, Koto continued on a second later.

"_Aren't you going to ask who it is?_" She said, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"_Only if you wouldn't mind._"

"_I don't!_"

Cracking a wide grin to her childish admittance, Yuki asked.

"_Who are the lucky guys, Miss Nakajima?_"

"_Well. You're one of them._"

Once again, the air was devoid of sound.

"_Sooo... are these guys still lucky, Yuki?_"

As if just then noticing his lack of conversation, Yuki answered kindly.

"_They are even luckier than I had thought, Miss Nakajima._"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I assume any ownership over the characters of Fruits Basket.**  
A/N**: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I find this lol worthy. (: And I would like to extend my thanks to fearless-sparrow  
for your review. Don't worry, I'll get to Kyou again very soon. (: To Keleio, thank you again!  
You're awesome. (: And to heyitsizzy13, I am grateful for all of your reviews, they mean a lot.  
I'm incredibly happy to have gained another faithful reader. (:  
I realize that this chapter is exceptionally short. To be truthful, I got back and had no  
intention of writing for a while. My love life spiraled towards turmoil for a couple of days d:**  
**But it's okay now, and those reviews really made my day! Thanks again. (:**  
Next Chapter**: See what happens after Yuki and Koto's little moment!  
Momiji and Haru (Spelling?) will definitely be introduced. (:  
And maybe some Kyou interference?


End file.
